Bad Dreams
by Shirou-cchi
Summary: Seirin sieht sich im Wintercup Tôô gegenüber. Sie geben alles für den Sieg. Jedoch hätte niemand mit diesem Ende gerechnet.


Die Anzeigetafel zeigt nur noch 4m 11s bis zum Ende des Spiels und Seirin lag mit seinen 85 Punkten 7 Punkte hinter Tôô. Da ertönte das Signal zum Time Out.

Nachdem sich die Mannschaft bei ihren restlichen Kameraden an der Bank versammelt hatte, wandte sich der rothaarige Power Forward an seinen Kapitän.

"Senpai, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun."

"Hä?", fragend drehte sich Hyuga zu Kagami.

"Lass mich Einer gegen Einen gegen Aomine spielen."

"Einer gegen Einen?", kam es von Koganai, welcher wie all die anderen in der Mannschaft ziemlich überrascht war.

"Drei von euch konnten dieses Monster nicht aufhalten. Hast du irgendeinen Plan?"

"Nein. Aber ich werde es schaffen. Ich habe keinerlei Absicht, die Generation der Wunder alleine zu schlagen. Wenn es dem Team hilft zu gewinnen, würde ich mich freudig auf die Bank setzen lassen. Aber ich muss ihm alleine gegenübertreten."

Man sah es dem Großen an, dass es dieser mit seiner Aussage sehr ernst nahm. Sein Blick auf das Basketballfeld gerichtet.

"Na schön. Du hast zwei Minuten. Du bist das Ass. Mach was du willst."

"Kapitän..."

"In der Zwischenzeit greifen wir sie, mit allem was in uns steckt, an. Es liegt an dir, Kagami."

Das Time Out war zu Ende und alle Spieler nahmen wieder ihre Positionen ein. Der rothaarige Power Forward deckte nun alleine das Ass von Tôô. Dieser hatte dafür nur ein schwaches grinsen übrig.

"Versuchst du dich selbst als jemand zu beweisen, der mir ebenbürtig ist? Das schaffst du nicht. Ich sagte es dir doch. Dein Licht ist zu schwach!"

Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit stürmte der Blauhaarige an Kagami vorbei und noch bevor dieser oder Kiyoshi ihn aufhalten konnten, warf Aomine den Ball in den Korb. Jubelschreie ertönten seitens des Publikums als sie den blauhaarigen Power Forward feierten.

"Holen wir sie uns zurück!"

Hyuga passte den Ball zu Izumi der mit diesen übers Feld dribbelte. Jedoch wurde er von Imayoshi aufgehalten. Der Ball wurde aus Izumis Hand geschlagen und flog Richtung aus.

"Mist! Wenn der Ball jetzt draußen ist..."

"Es ist noch nicht vorbei!", kam es da auf einmal von Kuroko der in einem waghalsigen Sprung nach dem Ball griff und diesen zu Hyuga passte. Als der blauhaarige Phantomspieler auf den Boden traf, überschlug er sich mehrere male bevor er mit dem Rücken gegen die Balustrade krachte.

"Kuroko-kun!"

Das Spiel ging weiter und der Shooting Guard passte den Ball zu Kiyoshi der diesen im Korb versengte. In der zwischen zeit lief Riko besorgt zu dem am Boden liegend Jungen. Er hatte sich seit dem Aufprall nicht mehr bewegt und sie befürchtete das sich der Blauhaarige schwer verletzt hatte. Direkt neben ihm ging sie auf die Knie und drehte Kuroko mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter zu sich.

"Kuroko-kun! Hörst du mich? Hey Kuro...!"

Leblose Augen schauten zu Riko empor. Ihr Körper verfiel in eine starre und sie spürte wie ihr auf einmal kalt wurde. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, bis ein markerschütternder Schrei die Halle verstummen ließ.

Die Spieler ließen erschrocken vom Spiel ab. Alle Blicke auf die Stelle gerichtet wo der Couch der Seirin High mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und dem Ausdruck des Grauens im Gesicht vor dem Schatten der Mannschaft kniete. In dem Moment kamen die Sanitäter angerannt um zu sehen was passiert war. Nachdem diese die Situation erfasst hatten begab sich einer der beiden zum Schiedsrichter und flüsterte diesem etwas ins Ohr um danach zu seinem Kollegen zurückzukehren um ihn zu helfen Kuroko auf eine Trage zu heben. Dann ertönte ein Pfiff vom Schiedsrichter.

"Das Spiel Serin gegen Tôô ist für heute beendet. Bitte verlassen sie für heute alle das Stadion."

Beschwerden wurden vom Publikum hörbar jedoch sorgten die Sicherheitskräfte dafür das alle ohne große Widerrede zum Ausgang steuerten. Nur Kise und Midorima widersetzen sich mit ihren Teamkameraden und Rikos Vater den Anweisungen und begaben sich aufs Spielfeld, um nach Kuroko zu schauen.

Hyuga, der bis dahin der ganzen Szene nur verständnislos zuschauen konnte, begab sich an die Seite von Riko, die immer noch auf dem Boden kniete.

"Couch? Was ist los? Couch...?"

"Kuroko...ist tot...er...ist...", tränen fingen an über ihr Gesicht zu laufen und die grausame Botschaft in ihren Worten schlug seine Krallen in die Herzen der Mannschaft und den Mitgliedern der Generation der Wunder.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Kuroko...", entsetzen spiegelte sich auf den Gesichtern von Kise, Midorima und Aomine. Kagami sah vor seinem inneren Auge den Schatten seines Freundes verblassen und alle konnten nur zusehen wie die Rettungskräfte eine Decke über Kuroko legten und diesen vom Spielfeld runter trugen.

Lange starte der rothaarige Power Forward dem Phantom hinterher. Sein Blick dort hin gerichtet an dem Kuroko hinter einer Doppeltür verschwand, bis die Tränen die nun seine Wangen herabliefen seine Sicht verschlechterten. Um ihn herum hörte man die Klagelaute der Anderen. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

"Kagami. Kagami! Hörst du mich? Wach auf!"

'Wach auf?', der Rothaarige konnte diese zwei Wörter nicht ganz begreifen. Er war wach, obwohl er sich lieber wünschen würde zu schlafen und dies nur alles geträumt zu haben...

Wie aus dem nichts traf ihn eine Ladung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und der Power Forward schreckte hoch und blickte sich verwundert um. Er saß auf der Wiese vor der Sporthalle der Seirin Hochschule und vor ihm stand Riko mit einer nun lehren Wasserflasche.

"Ich glaub es einfach nicht! Wir haben schon seit einer halben Stunde mit dem Training angefangen und du schläfst hier draußen! Jetzt beweg deinen Hintern Richtung Halle bevor ich dir Beine mache."

Zuerst konnte Kagami seinen Couch nur verständnislos anschauen, jedoch breitete sich auf einmal Hoffnung in ihm aus und er rannte wie (fast) von der Tarantel gestochen zu den anderen in die Halle. Als er dort sah wie Kuroko grade seine Würfe trainierte fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Sein Schatten war immer noch bei ihm und sein plötzliches Verschwinden war nur ein böser Traum.


End file.
